The Trip to London
by livvy180599
Summary: What happens when two of our favorite CSI's are sent to London to help solve a case? Will sparks fly between the due? Or will it remain simply platonic?
1. Chapter 1

Natalia's POV

I walked into the break room to find everybody already there. Apparently Horatio had called a 'family meeting'.

"It appears that our killer has gone to London, and murdered another victim" H began.

Murmurs were heard around the room. I quickly sit down.

"Therefore, I must send, two of you over there to help the London crime lab catch him." Horatio finished.

"I'd love to go to London, but Eric and I have a court Hearing tomorrow" Calleigh says.

"I'll go, I've always wanted to go to London" I say receiving looks of amusement.

"Anyone else?" H asks.

When no one raises their hand, I turn to Ryan.

"Ry, please come to London with me, I don't want to go by myself" I say pleadingly.

He had a pained look on his face, as if someone was asking him to do something he shouldn't.

"Please" I beg gripping his arm softly.

He sighed and said "Fine".

"Yay, thank you" I say excitedly.

"Now that it's all settled, Mr Wolfe, Ms Boa Vista, I suggest you get some rest as your flight leaves at 9am tomorrow." H said walking out of the room.

As I walk out of the breakroom and started heading towards the locker room, I hears Calleigh beside me.

"So, you and Ryan, alone in London, will something happen or will a murder suspect tear you apart?" she says drastically.

"God, you're so dramatic" I say laughing. Calleigh bursts out laughing as well.

"Seriously though, are you going to tell him, how you feel?" she asks seriously.

"Probably not" I reply.

"Why not?"

"Because, he's obviously not interested" I say.

"You never know, London's a pretty romantic place, something might happen" she sings.

We both laugh again.

The plane ride was nerve racking to say the least. There were many thoughts running through my mind, but the ones that concerned me the most were 'What's it going to be like sharing a room with Ryan?'

When we finally got off the plane, it was late and I am so tired. Right now we are currently checking into the hotel and I can't help but hope that there is one bed, just so I can feel his strong arms around me and his chiselled chest against my back. **Wow, stop Nat!**

"We're on the third floor" Ryan says grabbing our suitcases.

 **I find that really hot! I mean my suitcase was really heavy and he just picked it up like it was a pillow. He's so freakin' strong and hot.** I didn't even realize that we had started walking to the elevator.

"Do you need anything before we go up?" he asks me. **Just you, forever and always. Especially now because I'm really turned on.**

"Nope, I should be fine" I say hoping we can hurry up into the room so I can be alone and fix my problem.

The elevator dings and we step out and onto the hotel floor. We walk down to the last room and open the door. We both gasp, looking at the room. It's beautiful. He room itself looked as if it was an apartment. To the right of the door there was a marvellous kitchen with white marble benchtops and silver handles. On the other side of the room, stood a huge sofa and opposite it mounted on the wall was a flat screen TV. So far I was amazed. I heard Ryan drop the bags and walk over to the door opposite the kitchen. When he pulled it open it revealed a bedroom that was just as beautiful as the rest of the room. There was a king sized double bed located right in the middle of the room. The bed itself was amazing, it had wine red silk sheets and was surrounded by a silk curtain the same colour. Opposite the bed was another flat screen TV mounted on the wall. Across the room was another door that led to an ensuite. There were blue tiles surrounding the wall and there was a beautiful bath and a shower.

"Oh my god" I say.

"This cannot be where we are staying" Ryan says just as amazed.

"Oh, but it is" a lady says walking through the front door.

Ryan and I just looked at each other before turning back to the woman. Before we could say anything else she spoke up.

"I'm Linda Godfreyer, I'm in charge of the London crime lab."

Ryan and I both shook her hand.

As if reading our minds, she said "Don't worry, everything's been paid for"

"By who?" I ask.

"By our department of course" she says smiling. "Now, I'll let you two get some sleep, I just came to introduce ,myself and say that I will be here at 9am tomorrow morning to take you to the lab" she adds in her English accent as she walks out, closing the door behind her.

"Umm, you can take the bed tonight and I'll take it tomorrow." I say, silently hoping that he would argue against it.

"Um, sure okay" he replies while moving our suitcases into the bedroom.

I walk over to mine and grab my pyjamas walking into the bathroom. Once the door was closed I sigh. **This is going to be torture.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was after the shift, the next day that changed everything. Linda had dropped us at the hotel and told us about this really fancy restaurant that we should go to, before driving off. So now here I am trying to find my damn hairbrush (Because Ryan just had to clean the hotel room) while Ryan was in the shower. **I'm not going to lie and say that, the thought of jumping in there with him hadn't crossed my mind more than once. Where is that damn hairbrush? I know! I left it in the bathroom.** I walk over to the door and knock.

"Hey, Ryan, is my hairbrush in there? I ask.

"Uh, I think, it's, uh, in the drawer" he chokes back.

"Are you okay?" I say frowning slightly. **Was he crying?**

I hear him grunt in response and my frown deepens. **Maybe I should check to see if he's okay? But what if he is really showering? He's been in there for a while, maybe something's wrong.** I decide to go with my gut and push open the door. The room was full of steam and I instantly feel bad for opening the door. I turn to leave when a moan filled my ears. I stop dead in my tracks as I hear another one. I slowly turn to back to face the shower and I feel my temperature spike even more in the already hot room, when I saw him. Well technically I only saw his outline as the steam had covered the clear door of the shower. My mouth hung open as I trailed my eyes down his naked form. My eyes drifted down and then quickly shot back up. I bite my lip as my cheeks heat up. **Wow, is an understatement.** I can't help it and my eyes roam back down his body. I hear another moan escape him as I watch his hand move back and forth. **OMG! It's so hot to watch him pleasure himself.** Quietly I walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. I must have been thinking for a while because I heard the shower turn off and my heart rate sped up. **How am I meant to look at him without thinking of what I just saw?** I could hear drawers opening and closing and the door suddenly opened. Ryan stepped out, fully dressed and I felt a little disappointed.

"I found your hairbrush" he says handing it to me.

I reach out and grab it from him lightly touching his hand in the process. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I quickly stand up and start brushing my hair.

"You okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah" I choke not really looking at him. **Oh boy!**


	3. Chapter 3

At the restaurant.

"Are you okay? You seem really out of it" Ryan exclaims while placing his knife and fork on the empty plate. I do the same thing and sigh. I look up into his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I saw something that I probably shouldn't have, and I don't know if I should talk to them about it or not because I know it will embarrass them" I say looking for his reaction.

I can see a flash of fear in his eyes and I can't help the small smirk on my face.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be that bad, I think you should tell them about it" Ryan replies calmly even though I know he's panicking.

We talk for few minutes more before we left the restaurant and started walking back to the hotel. We walked in comfortable silence before I blurted out something I had dreaded all night.

"It was you" I blurt, my eyes wide.

"What was?" Ryan asks. I take a deep breath and continued.

"Earlier when we were getting ready, I walked in the bathroom when you were showering" I explain watching his eyes widen. "I saw you…" I begin motioning with my hands and I hear him breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry" I say feeling bad. **I knew I shouldn't have gone in there.**

I can see him turn away from me slightly and look at the floor. His cheeks turned red and he wouldn't meet my eyes. I decided that to take a chance and grabbed his chin, making him look at me. He still wouldn't meet my eyes and I felt bad for him.

"Ryan, look at me" I say grabbing his face. He looked at me and I saw the embarrassment in his eyes.

"It's okay, in fact, I thought it was kind of hot actually" I say smirking.

I saw him give off a small smile before, I felt his lips on mine. I gasped in surprise and Ryan pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he says backing up against the wall next to us.

I walk over to him and reach my hands up around his neck. I pull his face down to mine and connect our lips. I push my body against his and I hear him groan. I pull away and giggle.

"Maybe, we should go back to the room now" I say in a seductive voice and I saw his eyes darken.

I grab his hand and I walk into the building heading straight for the elevator. When the elevator door dinged and the doors closed, I couldn't stand it anymore and crashed my lips onto his. I pushed him into the wall and I felt him kiss me back. He turned us around and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The door dinged again and Ryan walked to our hotel room. He pulled away to put his card key in the lock. I started to kiss his neck and I heard him groan. He got the door open and shut it, pushing me against it. I groaned when he rocked his hips against mine. I grip onto him tighter as he bites at my neck. I tightened my legs around his waist and I feel the bulge in his pants. I slide my hands down his back to the hem of his t-shirt and I start to lift it up. Once it's off, I reconnect our lips and rake my hands down his chest, while he lets out a low moan. **Man, that's hot!** I kick my heels off as Ryan starts walking towards the bedroom. I feel his hands go up my back, pulling my dress up with it. I broke the kiss, so he could take it off, leaving me in just my underwear. I blushed as I realized that he could see everything.

"You're so beautiful" he says looking directly in my eyes.

I blush again before continuing our make out session. I pushed him against the bed and reached for the button of his jeans. I felt him grab my hand and pull me away from his lower region.

"Nat, I don't think we should do this" he says panting.

I pull away from him and look into his eyes.

"Maybe we should just wait" he states.

"But I thought you wanted to…" I say quietly.

"Believe me, I do, but you haven't been with anyone since Nick and I don't want to push you" he says softly tracing circles on my thigh.

"Ryan, listen to me, I want to do this and I only want to do it with you, I love you Ryan" I mumble playing with his hair.

I lean down and kiss him tenderly. When I pull away, I giggle at the expression on his face. His eyes were closed and he had a sweet smile on his swollen lips. I kiss him again and his hands grip onto my waist as he kisses back. My hands reach down to his belt again and I start to unbuckle it. When he doesn't stop me this time, I unbutton his jeans and slide them down his legs. He kicks them off and is left in only his boxers. I smirk as he flips me over kissing my face. My hands rake along his back as he grinds into me more. He reaches behind me and unhooks my bra all the while kissing my lips. I shimmy out of the garment and I gasp as Ryan attaches his mouth to the newly exposed flesh. My fingers tangle in his hair, so he continues what he is currently doing. **Oh My God, that feels good.** As his mouth trails lower, I can't help but think that I owe this to a damn hairbrush!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

A knock on the door is what woke me up. I slipped out of Ryan's grip and slipped his shirt on from last night. It just barley went past my thighs but that's okay. I opened the door to find Linda standing there with a small smile. Her smile turned into a smirk when she noticed my attire. I blushed prefushley and waited for her to say something.

"I just came to tell you that, due to all the work you guys did, yesterday and in Miami, we were able to catch the killer" she states in her thick accent.

"Really, already?" I ask amazed.

"Yeah, I don't actually know why you had to come here, to be honest, but I can only schedule a flight out tomorrow morning. It was great meeting you, tell Mr Wolfe that too. We hope to see you soon." she says walking out. **What a weird woman!**

I close the door and walk back into the bedroom to find Ryan on his phone. He seemed to be texting someone.

"What are you doing?" I ask jumping on the bed. This movement caused the whole bed to bounce and Ryan's phone to fall onto his chest.

"Well, I was texting Walter, but now I'm not" he says sarcastically.

I just smile and peck his lips.

"Who was at the door?" he asks when I pull back.

"Linda, she said that they caught the guy and we fly back tomorrow" I reply kissing him again.

I move so that I am straddling his naked torso, as the kiss became heated. Ryan's hands found their way up my thighs and eventually rested on my bare hips. Riding the shirt up. I started to rock my hips against his when his phone started ringing. We both groaned and I got off him so I could sit up and reach for the phone. I sat on the edge of the bed and answered it.

"Hello" I sighed into the phone. I felt Ryan attach his lips to my neck and start sucking, probably leaving a mark.

"Hey, it's Walter" the voice (Walter) said.

"Hi Walter" I breathed, not really caring.

"Are you enjoying the trip, Nat?" he asks me. **More than you will ever know.**

"Yep, I certainly am" I breathe. I hear Ryan chuckle against my neck and I smacked him lightly.

"Great, can you tell Ryan when he returns that the we will pick you guys up from the airport at 2 tomorrow, bye" he states.

"Okay, bye" I reply hanging up the phone.

I immediately drop the phone and jump on Ryan. Our mouths hold each other in a smouldering kiss as my hands roamed all over his naked body.

After showers and many, many kisses, we both finally got dressed and were on our way to the London Eye. When we got on, I immediately went to the huge window and gazed out. I felt Ryan's toned chest on my back and his hands wrap around my waist. I leaned back into him and sighed contently when he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What happens, when we get back?" he asks quietly.

"What do you want to happen?" I ask back.

"Well, I want to be with you, I know that much" he replies.

"Good, because I really want to be with you too" I say.

I turn around and kiss him sweetly. When we pull away we got off the ride and started walking down the side walk hand in hand.

"I love you Natalia, I hope you know that" Ryan says as I snuggle into his coat clad chest.

"I love you too, Ryan" I reply pecking him on the lips.

"Are you hungry?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I actually am, where do you want to go?" I ask him back.

"You pick"

I smile and look around at all the shops and restaurants. I decide on a cosy little café just down the road. I grab Ryan's hand and pull him through the door. Once inside we found a small table at the back and sit down, taking our coats off in the process.

"What can I get for you?" a flirty waitress asks batting her eyelashes at Ryan.

"Can I have the croissant and a coffee please" I reply silently glaring at the waitress.

She slightly nodded before turning to Ryan again.

"And for you?" she asks flirting. **Bitch!**

I turn my chair so that I'm sitting next to Ryan at the round table. I placed my leg over his and he looked at me questionably. I smirked at the waitress' glare as she walked away.

"What's up?" Ryan asks placing an arm around me and his other hand on my jean clad thigh.

"Nothing, I just don't want her flirting with you" I say back.

"Nat, you know, I'd never leave you, besides, last night was amazing" he reassures me.

I smile at him and give him a sweet kiss. I hear someone clear their throat and we pull away to find the waitress standing with our food glaring at me. I smirk victoriously and move so we both can eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Over lunch, we talked about many things, our cases back home, the case that brought us to London and many other things. When we finished we went back to the hotel as it was already late and our flight was early tomorrow morning. When we got inside I changed into my pyjamas which consisted of sweatpants and Ryan's t-shirt from last night. Ryan changed out of his clothes and into a pair of sweatpants. I watched as he started packing up his suitcase and I giggled.

"Ry, come here" I say motioning to the bed.

Ryan sighed and laid down next to me. I cuddled up to his bare chest and fell asleep to his soft breathing.

Morning

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey, here" Ryan says, handing me coffee.

"Thanks" I reply, taking the mug from him. I could see our suitcases packed and at the front door.

"When did you do that?" I ask looking at him.

"This morning" he replies casually lying back on the bed.

Crime Lab Calleigh's POV

"What did Nat actually say to you?" I ask Walter.

"She told me that she was 'definitely' enjoying the trip" Walter replies.

"They have to have hooked up" I hear Valera say.

"Let's hope so" Eric replies.

Airport Natalia's POV

After we had checked in, we had about an hour to kill, so we went to get some food and just waited.

"How do you want to play this when we get back?" Ryan asks me when we were settled on the plane.

"I think we should keep it a secret for the time bieng, so we can prove that we still can remain professional. And if they find out, they find out" I reply resting my head on Ryan's broad shoulder. He just nods and I drift off to sleep.

Calleigh's POV

 **I swear if they didn't hook up, I'm going to play matchmaker.** I see the doors to the terminal open and people coming out from the plane.


End file.
